


Three Sheets

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, Dream Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Once again, Erestor drinks and events are forgotten.  Or... are they this time?





	Three Sheets

“Gildor, you tease,” groaned Glorfindel. 

The flaxen Elf raised his head slightly. “I am sorry, you will need to talk a little louder... it is hard to hear you when I am licking honey out of your navel...” He gave another flick of his tongue, which made Glorfindel shudder. Gildor did not stop there, and ran his tongue all the way up to Glorfindel's chest, where he began to suck on his nipples.

A moment later, Erestor walked past the door and peeked in. “What the...” He watched for a moment with his mouth slightly open while he tried to clear his head. That was practically impossible, and the reason he was standing where he was, watching what he was. Where he was standing was irrelevant, for wherever it was only existed in his own mind. For all he knew, the doorway that framed him was unseen by the other two.

 

Lucid dreaming. It was something that Erestor had experienced many times. It was not a suggestion he had taken seriously when Gildor brought it up earlier in the evening as a way to ‘have a little no-strings-attached fun’. After a few drinks, however, the idea seemed to have merit, but now Erestor was not so sure about the agreement that the trio had made.

 

Gildor glanced over his shoulder when he felt he was being watched. “Well hello there... I think I just might have something to fit between those pretty lips of yours.” He sat up on the bed (was it a bed he thought he was on, wondered Erestor?) and winked. 

His hands rubbed along his own thighs, and moved up to stroke his own chest. It was not Gildor who let out an appreciative noise, but Glorfindel, who had looked up from where he was laying. “Where was I... oh, yes...” He picked up a bottle of honey and drizzled it across the bared flesh of Glorfindel’s body. Gildor licked his lips and then wolf whistled at Erestor. “Come on in, dear, you know you want to.”

Erestor tried to find his voice, but no words were heard, and he only shifted his weight to the other leg in this dream state.

Gildor bent his head and nipped at Glorfindel's throat. “Two beautiful elves in bed is so vanilla... but three... three is de-licious...” He licked his way back down Glorfindel's golden flesh, and sucked the honey off of his skin.

Glorfindel lifted his head. He was panting slightly, and he raised a hand to beckon Erestor forward. “You should really come join us, darling.”

Panic took hold of Erestor, and he nervously took hold of the doorknob. “You need to learn to keep the door closed,” he rushed as he closed the door. He stood for a moment, and then, not knowing what else to do, walked down the hall. It was a dream, though, so really the only thing that Gildor and Glorfindel saw blocking the way was the door; all else was open, and they saw through Erestor’s walls, though he did not see them.

Gildor kissed his way back up Glorfindel's body until he reached his lips so he could whisper against them. “Do you want him to join us tonight?” He did not allow Glorfindel to answer immediately, silently demanding a variety of kisses.

Glorfindel was finally able to speak, but answered only with groans. The look in his eyes, however, was unmistakable. The other sat up and stretched like a cat up from a nap. “I will be right back.” He smiled lazily and kissed Glorfindel's nose, then slid off onto the floor to find his pants, which were unlike any pants he owned, because they were perfect dream pants.

In the un-hallway, Erestor was still walking, and turned to look over his shoulder only when he heard a door open. Behind him, Gildor shouted out his name. This caused him to turn around.

Gildor walked briskly down the hallway, pointing at Erestor. “Just where do you think you are going, honey?”

Erestor folded his arms over his chest, and blurted out a much practiced lie. “I have a number of very important things to---“

But the rest of the sentence was lost when Gildor shoved Erestor up against the wall and forced him into a deep kiss. “What was that about something important?” He started rubbing his crotch against Erestor's hip. “Ooooh... tell me about these important things you need to do... tell me...” he moaned into Erestor’s ear.

It was very hard for Erestor not to look at Gildor. “ I... there were... things... I...” He acted like he wanted to move away, but did not actually move, one hand already sliding around to grab Gildor's ass. On the bed, not far away, Glorfindel sat up to watch. As far as Erestor knew, there was still a wall in the way.

“Mmmm... well... I suppose... we should let you get to them...” Gildor gave Erestor a little shove away. “Too bad. Glorfindel really... really... really wanted ask you something...” Once again he was using his hands to caress his own body as he spoke.

Erestor glanced at the door down the hall, then back at Gildor. “What did he want to ask?”

As if by magic, Glorfindel was behind Erestor, rubbing his shoulders, nuzzling his neck. “I wanted to know if you wanted to play a little game.”

“What game?” Erestor felt his control slipping away as Gildor closed in again, and he became pressed between the two of them.

“Whatever game involves the two of us getting into you,” growled Gildor. He ran his tongue up Erestor’s neck. This caused Erestor’s head to loll back against Glorfindel, his lips parted slightly. Gildor plunged his tongue into Erestor’s mouth while Glorfindel snuck kisses onto Erestor’s shoulders. “And trust me, we are already playing it.”

\---

“Good evening, Erestor. Care to share a bottle with us?” Glorfindel had a fresh bottle of red in one hand and held a pair of empty glasses with the other. He pointed the neck of the bottle in the general direction of the windows, where Gildor sat with his harp and lifted a hand in acknowledgement. 

Erestor rubbed his forehead and shook his head. “Just water tonight,” he said. He looked about to say more, but he just shook his head once more. “Thank you, but I shall pass.”

“You know where to find us if you change your mind.” Glorfindel whistled to himself as he walked over to join Gildor where he was sitting. “You look better this evening,” he commented. “The bruise on your cheek is barely noticeable.”

“Good. That means if he slugs me again you will be able to tell.” Gildor nodded in the direction of Erestor as Glorfindel uncorked the bottle. “Is your bulldog going to join us?”

“Not tonight.” Glorfindel poured two glasses and handed one to Gildor. “I did offer.”

“So I saw.” Gildor set his harp aside and put his free arm around Glorfindel’s waist. “What shall we toast to?”

“To… safe voyages,” Glorfindel suggested.

“I will still be here for another two weeks. Three, if Elrond finds another reason to stall.” Gildor clinked his glass against Glorfindel’s all the same. “Cheers.”

While Gildor tilted his glass back and swallowed half of his wine, Glorfindel turned the stem of his between his fingers. Across the room, Erestor sipped water from a glass and avoided eye contact with everyone. “I cannot tell if he remembers last night and the dream, or if he only remembers one or the other, or part. Or none at all.”

“Something is bothering him,” Gildor decided. “Aloof, sure, but not all… sedated like this. He did drink a lot, though. Maybe it has yet to wear off.”

“It might not be related,” Glorfindel said quickly.

Glorfindel finished his glass and set it aside so that he could retrieve his harp. “I think we should just tell him we all got drunk, him more than us, and entertained the idea of coupling—or is it tripling?”

“Shhh! Keep your voice down,” warned Glorfindel.

“Why?” Gildor turned his instrument with a practiced ear. “You should just go up to him and say, ‘By the way, smartass, every time you wake up unable to remember anything, we probably spent the night sucking cock together. Wait, no, that makes it sound like you were prostituting together.’ ” Gildor paused. “Interesting image,” he said. Glorfindel glared at him. “But really, just tell him that the three of us scandalized Irmo last night by having dream sex. At least then you can move forward with complete honesty.”

“Ah, honesty. Like your act the other day where you told me a bunch of bullshit thinking that it was going to magically cause Erestor to fall into my arms or something?” prodded Glorfindel.

“I did not expect it to go that smoothly, no, but I thought it would be enough of a nudge.” Gildor touched his cheek and grimaced. “Maybe it was a shitty tactic.”

“It was a really shitty tactic,” Glorfindel confirmed. He sipped his wine and then gave a little sigh. “Thank you, though. For trying, even though it hurt like hell at the time.”

“Still hurts,” Gildor confirmed. He plucked a few strings. “Anytime,” he added. “Well. Perhaps not any time. I do have my pretty face to think about, and for an old man, Erestor punches hard. So. Going to go tell him, then? Explain to him how we only stopped whatever that was last night because *I* was the voice of reason? Let him know he had quite the imagination in his dreams, and he so convincingly plays the part of the doe-eyed innocent in bed? Or, in dream-bed?”

Glorfindel looked up at Erestor, who was still nursing his glass of water and keeping to himself. “He needs to come to me,” said Glorfindel firmly. “I want him to admit he needs me.”

“If you insist,” Gildor said. “Seems silly to me, though.” A small group was waving Gildor over, and he motioned that he and Glorfindel should relocate. Glorfindel shook his head, but Gildor stood and tucked his harp under his arm. “You know my offer. Look me up when you get to Valinor, either way it goes – though I expect it will be a long time before you get your wish, if at all.”


End file.
